Haunting Memories
by Nevermore Forevermore
Summary: sequal to Unwanted Awakenings: This is done with alot of help from silverkid...give her credit-When strange things start happening around the tower...does that mean Terra's back?
1. New Life

Um...hi,

Not good at sequels, never done one actually

So... this will be bad... don't hurt me...Silverkid made me do it!

She should get pretty much all of the credit for this, I REPEAT...SILVERKID...CREDIT...ALL... GIVE TO HER

Ok, on with it

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...but I do own Jason, Jade, and Dawn

.........................................................

"Mom!" Dawns' small voice was heard throughout the tower. She had recently turned eight,and she was short like her parents and sister, but also had powers of both parents. Unlike her siblings, she could phase through walls. She couldn't turn into animals, but she could communicate with them telepathically, she was also telekinetic. Except for her hair, which was dark green, she was the splitting image of her sister.

"What? What's wrong?" said Raven as she arrived to Dawn's room; only to find a white raccoon guiltily holding a Barbie (don't own...thank God) behind its back, as it morphed back into a person.

"Um... hi mom" Jason stuttered as he ran his hand through his green hair, which without his parents permission now had black tips and was spiked, took after his father when it came to loving his hair.

"What is that behind your back Jason?"

"Nothing! Why do you always blame me?"

Saying nothing, the doll was surrounded in black before floating into Ravens' hand. Upon further inspection of the doll, its normally blond hair was now dyed black, as were the clothes, and she had on black eye shadow. "Who did this?"

Dawn slowly raised her hand as she mumbled, "Jade did most of it."

"Oh yes, speaking of Jade, in suggest you stop trying to sneak out and explain this to me."

"How do you always know?" asked Jade, as she reappeared beside the door, with a pouting face on.

"You shall never know, now lets explain this scene"

"Jason snuck in as a snake, trying to scare Jade while she was making the doll better. She saw him, turned invisible-like, and snuck behind him. He saw her do it, turned into a raccoon and grabbed the doll. Then I yelled out "Mom!" and you came and-"

"That's enough, Jason, no phone for a week. Jade, the doll needs lipstick. Any comments or complaints?"

Jason was about to speak his mind about being grounded, but heard a voice in his head that sounded oddly like his mothers saying 'Don't even think about it, that is, if you like a bed.'

"I think that you are a great mother and I deserve this punishment."

"Good. Be nice, next time I might bite" said Raven as she left the room.

"She threaten with the bed again?" asked Jade, who was currently putting more lipstick on new and improved Barbie.

Jason sighed "yeah". He knew better than to challenge his mother, she would do anything she threatened.

"Tough luck, no phone, I'll have to plan the attack with everyone while you sit there, useless." The attack was to happen at the next football game, while the cheerleaders were doing their routine. Both Jade and Jason were gothpunk or whatever you would like to call it. So they had all the same friends. When they turned thirteen they were allowed to go back to public school, but no powers. Anyway, there were six others in their group; Shayna, Charlane, Jake, Greg, Shade, and Lane. All despised preps and their kind. Especially the one that called herself, "Kitty", it was rumored that she was the daughter of "Kitten". Yes, the same Kitten that terrorized Robin.

They were going to plan that, but the planning was cut short when they heard their father yelling from downstairs, frantically "Kids, get own here, now! It's an emergency!"


	2. The Madness Begins

sorinslayer4eva- thanks for the review! Glad I'm appreciated...by some people.

warprince2000- I feel loved! Okey dokey, well this is the new chapter...enjoy

Silverkid- well u kinda need a shout out, this story is just as much mine as it is yours.

KelseyAlicia- joyous...I am loved by...some..well..ok...I read your story (as you probably knew) it's really good, great job on it...

Ok, I have to go 2 skool, on with it!

Disclaimer: do not own Teen Titans.

---------------------------------------------------

The three siblings, hearing their fathers yelling, sighed simultaneously. "I bet Dad ran out of tofu, again, and I don't wanna waste my time helping him look for it" whined Dawn as she laid down on her bed.

"Are you kidding me? How would you like it if a bunch of cows ate you?" asked an annoyed Jason as he started down the stairs, not in the least bit wanting to eat real meat.

Jade just sighed as she pried Dawn off of her bed, as her little sister mumbles something about 'stupid hippies' and made her way down the stairs.

Once in the living room, they concluded a tofu emergency when they saw a look of worry and concern tracing their father's features. This ides was found to be false by the look on their mother's face. Normally when the tower was tofu-free, Raven had either done it, or was congratulating Cyborg on it. Now however, the look on her face was the same as Changeling's (once the twins turned three he was no longer a boy).

"What's wrong?" asked a suspicious Jade, as she sat down next to Jason, Dawn still on her lap.

"Do you remember the stories we told you about Terra?" asked Changeling, sitting down in a chair across from them.

"The ones you told us, or what Mommy told us?" asked a confused Dawn, turning around to face her parents.

Revolving slightly to look at Raven he asked no one in particular "Whatever would that mean?"

His reply came from Raven as she looked down at the floor while she answered "I may have, twisted some of the facts" she mumbled.

"Ok... forget what your mom may have told you, do you remember what I told you?" They nodded eager to get to the point.

"Well... she may not be as dead as we first thought."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jason finally spoke up.

"We just received this letter" Raven held out a small hand written note for them to read, or at least for those of them who could read. It read:

_You can't escape your past for it dictates your future. An old friend will be calling you a visit, very soon_

_-S_

"You mean to tell us that Terra has somehow or another, come back from the dead for revenge?"

Raven nodded as she continued "Until we can figure out what's going on, you three stay in the tower. Meaning Jade and Jason, no football game, which may not be such a bad thing" she said as she eyed them, getting her point across.

"But mom-" The eldest were about to argue, but the look on their parents faces told them better of it. Only the youngest was brave enough to voice her opinion. "But I wanna go to school and play with the kids!" screamed a suddenly irritable.

Her screaming fest was cut short however, by both parents pointing fingers toward their rooms, the meaning... get to bed, or we may not be so nice.

Practically running to their rooms, Raven looked over at her husband, "Think we were too hard on them?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to answer, but he didn't get a chance as a scream was heard from the upstairs west hall, the children's hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review!!! Please...ahhh! There's the bus, gotta go


	3. Visits

-Looks around.....- hey! I remember this...oops

ok ppl, I needed a lil mental rehab after the election..ew...bush...ew

ok...reviews!

sorinslayer4eva- those are all very good questions... I have no clue to any of them....thanks for reviewing and sorry I know nothing about my own story! (ask silverkid)

warprince2000- glad u like it, I feel loveded!

Silverkid- you should...you are loved! –hugs- And...yeah! If you weren't here there wouldn't even be a haunting memories!

scootertrxs- yeah u got me! I nearly cried ï would that be thanking me?... I want to take all the credit...but then I'd burn in hell cause this is all silvers doing...and I'll chack out your story...I've been super busy but I'll get to it... if I'm not killed by my teachers first... she could of adopted...or they might not be fangs (lil slut!) but other than that, I don't know...use your imagination! Have you read unwanted awakening? I HATE her...I wouldn't bring her back for a bad reason...and this is a good reason...muahahaha!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans so stop following me!

Roll clip

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Changeling rushed to their children's room. When they arrived, they found that the room once occupied by the two sisters, was totally wrecked. Huge dents covered the hard metal door, bulging out from the inside. Jade was desperately trying to calm Dawn as surges of erupted from her small fingertips every minute or so that she stood there crying out of fear.

"Where's Jason?" asked Raven, her eyes scanning the hallway for any sing of him.

"He went in there" said Jade, pointing to the door as she calmly stroked Dawn's hair.

The door was enclosed with a black aura as it was pulled off of the walls the surrounded it. Inside the once clean room looked like a danger zone. Seemingly everything was broken and small shards of stone littered the space. Upon closer observation, a large chunk of the wall was missing, and found shattered around the floor in miniature pieces.

"What happened" whispered Changeling, taking in the situation of his daughter's bedroom, just as a white bird flew into the room.

"Where were you?" asked Jade, carrying Dawn into the room.

The bird the shifted into a tall boy and said "I thought I saw something flying off, it was more like a yellow streak. Probably just the sun in my eyes or something though" he added after seeing the looks in his parents eyes.

"So, where do we sleep?" asked Jade, positioning Dawn on her back.

-------------------------------------------------

"Mom and Dad's room" Jason kept repeating to himself as he turned around in the bed that all three children now slept in.

"It could be worse" reasoned Jade, looking out the window.

"WORSE?" screamed Jason, whipping his head around to meet his twin's gaze.

"Shut up! I just got Dawn to sleep. And yes, we could have to sleep in Starfire's room, remember last time we had to sleep there?"

"Yes" he muttered, remembering the pinkness of it all too well "you act too motherly with the Dawn you know, be tough on her for once"

"I'm not an egocentric male, I don't need to push small children around to feel like a big boy."

"Could an egocentric male think of the perfect plan to get out during the football game?"

"Actually, yes, and no, we can't go out... what if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen, it'll be for ten minutes, then we'll be outta there. Easy stuff, no big deal, Mom and Dad will never know. Besides, I know how much you wanna do it"

After considering the pros and cons of the scenario, Jade finally looked back to her brother and whispered "Just ten minutes, then we come straight home, got it?"

Jason smiled, '_Success!' _he thought, as he smiled and rolled over to get some sleep. Little did the siblings know what horrors awaited them in their sleep.

---------------------------------------

Yeah, yeah I know, it was short... I'll make it longer next time. Sorry for such a long wait!

Remember folks, the more reviews, the faster the chapters come...the less reviews...well, you know...so...review!!!!!!!


	4. Sweet Dreams

Hey guys, I have to ask yall something, for everyone I ever did a favor or something for, and even everyone else who I haven't I need to ask something from you. My one friend is new on here, and I would really appreciate it if you guys would read and review his story. It's called A love triangle, it's by robofreak.

It would really mean a lot to the both of us.

Reviews!

Silverkid-you'r more than a little helper! You're co-author! Without you, this wouldn't even be on here, it would probably be another unoriginal used story taking up space…you make this possible! you are loved –hugs-

scootertrxs- probably… he is kinda, misshapen…well, I read it, sorry I haven't read it earlier, I've been swamped with stuff I had to do, but it's really god, u did a great job on that.

StarryRavenFire- I know! All of the over-dramatized horror of it all! Glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing!

warprince2000- glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! I feel loved

Daughter of Trigon -yeah! Glad you're liking it. And thanks for your many, many reviews, and my part in your story, that made my day!

Raidersrule76- none taken, I'm actually surprised that there aren't more reviews saying that. Glad you like it. I don't know, I guess I really haven't found a place for him yet, he'll be in it a little more later. Thanks for reviewing!

sorinslayer4eva – for the next chapter…I was going to do that (r u psychic? Or just intelligent) , but your review opened my eyes to more possibilities so I'm going to go something a tad more original. Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but they would make a cool X-mas present…

The three siblings lay in their parent's bed, sleeping peacefully. That was until their dreams were interrupted by an outside force.

Dawn's Dream 

In a green forest, a small girl was playing with a pitch-black puppy.

"Come here boy!" the small girl yelled out, only this time, the puppy did not come like all the other times. Instead came a teenage girl from out of the shadows made by the large trees. She had blonde hair and looked to be about the age of her older siblings.

"Who are you?" asked the young girl, confusion filling her voice.

"My name is Terra, what's yours?" asked the new girl, as she smiled sweetly.

"I'm Dawn Alexis Logan, but you can just call me Dawn. That's what everyone else does." Said Dawn, as she sat on the ground.

"Do your parents call you that?" asked Terra.

"Yes, everybody does."

"Who are your parents?"

"They are super heroes, they fly around and keep the city safe from all of the bad guys"

Terra nodded as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a small disc. "Do you want to see something really cool?"

Dawn nodded eagerly.

"Ok, now for this to work, I need you to keep your eyes open and watch the circle closely."

"What will it do?"

"You'll see," said Terra as the disc started to revolve, and as it did, it slowly turned black and white as Dawns eyes followed its every movement. After a few minutes, her eyes took on the same black and white look as the disc.

"Now Dawn, you can't tell anyone about this, not even your parents. When the disc turns black, your mind will too, its master will soon control you. I'm sorry Dawn, but this is something I have to do, I'll release you when my task is done." Said Terra, her face never faltering from its calm look as she slowly faded away.

As she faded away, so did the white in the disc leaving it entirely black. Dawn blinked her eyes, returning them to their normal color.

"What happened?" she wondered aloud as she willed herself to wake up, only to find she couldn't leave her dream state.

Jason's Dream 

Jason was having quite a lot of fun in his dream, women everywhere gawking over his good looks. There were choruses of "Oh Jason, you're so hot!" and "Your so sexy, take me". Suddenly, they all disappeared, all but one.

"Hello BB" said the girl, walking up to him, her hair covering half of her face.

"Um, hi. Did you just call me 'BB'? What does that mean?" asked an utterly confused Jason, as he tried to sound sexy all the while.

She just smiled as she spoke "Your funny BB" her face turned grim as she began to speak.

"What has that witch done to you?" she pushed her golden hair out of her face, revealing beautiful indigo eyes.

"What witch?" he asked as he studied her face.

"The witch who brainwashed you into becoming her groom. The one who stole you from me out of envy and hate. The one that has power over your mind will your conscious. The one I will kill first chance I get" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Ok, and who are you?"

"You don't remember me?"

"You look a little familiar, but I can't place the face"

"I'm Terra, your true love" she spoke slowly as she bent down and kissed him hard on the lips. After a few moments of surprise, he returned the kiss in full.

Pulling away, the blonde girl smiled. "Remember me now?"

"Of course" Jason lied.

"Good, now all we have to do is kill that hell bound pagan of a bride, and you and I will be free to live together." Said Terra as she backed away. "Until we meet again me love" she blew him a kiss and totally vanished.

"Wow" was all the Jason could manage when we woke up.

Jade's Dream In her dream, Jade was sitting at the beach, resting under an umbrella. That was until an enormous tidal wave washed over her, pulling her into the ocean.   
Still in shock over what had just happened she swam o the surface, but the waves just kept washing over her, pulling her into the icy water time and time again until she could barely breath. She tried to fly out of the water, only to find her powers wouldn't work.   
Right when she thought that she was going under the relentless waters for the last time, she felt something lift her up from its grip. Opening her eyes partly, she could see a huge rocky hand pulling her out of harms way. Moving her head slightly, she could make out the outline of her rescuer. She seemed to be about her own age, with long hair. Her whole body seemed to radiate a powerful yellow aura. 

"Raven" was all the girl said before her made a fist with her hand, and the rock encasement around Jade's body slowly started to close around her.

"You stole the only man I ever loved!" the girl screamed out "Just because you couldn't accept someone likes me more than you. You are an evil woman Raven, and I will see to it that you rot in hell for it."

Jade could feel the air being forced from her lungs as she struggled more and more for each passing breath. With her last bit of strength she asked weakly, "Who are you?"

The girl screamed out in pure animal fury as she yelled at Jade "Are you now to high above us all the you don't recognize the girl whose life you ruined? I am Terra, and I will ruin your life like you ruined mine. See you in hell Rae."

With those last words, the hands tightened its grip, and before her world went black, Jade let out one last scream, hoping someone, anyone would save her from this fate.

-------------------------------------------------------

So….there you go!

As I said before, please help out my good friend and read his story, A love triangle, it's a TT story and it's by robofreak. I would really appreciate it if you did!

Thanks, and review please!


	5. Footballs Games and Trouble

Man, guys I am so sorry, my computer has been busted and we had 2 fix it, well...here goes nothing

…………………………………………………………

"Jade!" Jason yelled, as he shook his older sister, trying to awaken her from her nightmare. :Jade. It's just a dream! Wake up!" Finally, Jade's eyes fluttered open as she shot up in bed.

"Get Mom and Dad, now!" she said as she clutched her side in pain.

"Why? What happened?" asked Jason as he backed toward the door.

"Just go!" she screamed as she fell back on her pillow, tears stinging her eyes. "Dawn," she ground out, "are you okay?"

Dawn slowly opened her eyes, which now held no emotion, as she surveyed the room, before turning her gaze to the older girl beside her. "I am fine Jade" her small voice held an icy tone.

Momentarily forgetting her pain, Jade opened her eyes, and met the dull ones of her only sister. "Dawn" she said quietly as her parents and twin rushed into the room.

"What happened?" asked her mother, as she knelt down beside Jade.

"I don't know, I had this dream, and now… it really hurts Mom."

"You have some broken ribs, I can heal a majority of the damage, but the rest will have to on its own" spoke Raven, as she placed two glowing hands on her daughter's chest, the pain slowly dispersed.

"Now what happened?" she asked, as she sat back and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"There was this girl… I ink she had blond hair, but I can't be sure. It's all blurry."

Raven only nodded as she stood up and faced her husband, "So she is really back."

He only nodded as he embraced her "We'll through this, it'll be okay."

"Yes… did either of you two have a dream like this?" Raven asked the two remaining children. Dawn only shook her head slowly, but Jason answered yes.

"She called me BB… I'm not sure if it was her, but there was a blond in my dream. She didn't try and hurt me though, she…um.... did something else."

Eyeing her son suspiciously, Raven turned to Dawn, "Are you sure that she wasn't in it?"

"Yes mother, I am sure I didn't see her." She answered in a blank tone as she stood up and walked out into the hallway, toward the kitchen.

"Someone's acting a little depressed today" mumbled Jason as he walked over and picked up the socks he had thrown on the floor the night before.

"Me and you father have to do something, I don't want either of you to leave thid house, is that understood?"

"Yes mother" they answered in unison as they left the room to retrieve some clothes from their room.

LaterthatnightLaterthatnightLaterthatnightLaterthatnight

"Jason, you can't be serious. Even after last night you still want to do it. Are you insane?" asked Jade as she sat on the couch and picked up the remote.

"Yeah, I do. Mom did that black magic stuff on us so there are going to be no more sweet dreams like that, and what are the chances that she'll actually even show up even again?"

"Those are pretty good chances, and how will we even get in there? We have to be accompanied by a parent, or have them fill out the slip, or we get kicked out, and then we get detention. Though it wouldn't be the first time I got detention because of you."

"You have to look between the lines my dear Jade. Considering who our god-mother is, don't you think they'll let us slip in?"

"Well… I guess it's worth a shot…"

……………………………………………………………

"Hey Star!" yelled out Jason, as he ran down the hall to her.

"Yes young Jason, how may I be of assistance to you?" she asked, as she tilted her head slightly.

"Me and Jade want to go to the football game, but Mom and Dad are really busy, could you sign it so we can go? Please Star?"

"I do not believe that your parents would appreciate me allowing this…"

"Sure they will, in fact, they told me to ask you."

"Well in that case" she said as she took the pen and small orange slip from Jason's hand "I would be happy to help you participate in the after school game of football" Starfire said as she signed it and handed it back to him.

"Thanks Star, you're a life saver" he smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway to his waiting sister.

"You know when we get we are so dead, right?"

"Yeah, but at least we'll die happy."

…………………………………………………

"Okay, Charlane and Shay can't come.... but everyone else will," said Jade as they bought popcorn from the disturbingly yellow and orange stand.

"It's good to know that other people in this city are as crazy as me"

"You mean as stupid as you"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all oh great one" said Jade as they made their way under they bleachers, only to find Kitty and Aaron making out for good luck, they was until a white mouse snuck onto her shoulder and nibbled her ear slightly.

"Aaron, it there something on my shirt?" said Kitty as she slowly turned her head to face what wasn't long before she caught the sight of a long pinkish tail, swinging back and forth. It wasn't very long before her mind saw it as a rat's tail, and she took off screaming, Aaron chasing her trying to calm her.

"Jason, was that really necessary?" asked Jade as she sat down next to him.

"No, but it was fun" he answered as he threw a piece of popcorn into the air, only to have it fall onto the ground.

About ten minutes later, they were still waiting when they heard a sound of feet walking up behind them. Quickly turning around Jason started, "It took you guys long enough, we've been waiting for you- Oh hi Mr. Ferrinstein". Mr. Ferrinstein was a fat, balding man in his mid-forties. As it might happen, he was also the principal of Jump City High.

"Hello Jason, Jade. I don't mean to pry, but why are you under the bleachers. I would hate for you to get in trouble, again, for bad behavior," he said as a cocky grin spread across his face.

"Oh… no, we're just getting Jason's… um… his gum. It fell when he was, um, chewing it…" said Jade, as her eyes darted around nervously.

"And why wouldn't you just let the gum stay down here?" Mr. Ferrinstein asked as his cocky grin grew into a creepy smile as he tapped his foot on the ground.

"It's his favorite gum" Jade answered slowly as she pulled some fairly fresh gum off the bottom of the seat above her head and shoved it into Jason's mouth. His face twisted as it passed his lips and landed on his tongue. Mr. Ferrinstein's smile quickly turned into a scowl as he barked out "You have your gum now get back to your seats or I'll take you straight to my office and get you both detention for a few weeks. Move!" before the last word exited his mouth, they two were already halfway up the steps and desperately searching for some seats.

Jade was about to say something when she heard a small 'pop' beside her. Slowly turning her head to meet Jason's, face, with a pinkish layer surrounding his face.

"Jason, you can spit that out now… you know that, right?" asked Jade as her eyes grew steadily wider.

"Yeah, I know" he answered, as he blew another bubble in Jade's face as her eye twitched slightly.

"Okay, look, there's Lane, lets just get this over as soon as possible. As you could guess, my chest kinda hurts."

"Sir yes sir!" said Jason as he morphed into a bat and flew at Lane.

"Okay, I'll walk alone," muttered Jade as she followed slowly.

As she reached the two boys, she looked at what Lane had in a bag at his side.

"Pudding balloons. Are you serious?" she asked as she picked out a balloon filled with chocolate pudding.

"Not only pudding, but mustard, just to make sure it's not edible" said Lane smiling as he held out one to Jason. "Shall we?" asked Jason as an evil smirk formed on his lips.

Jade smiled as she picked one up "Lets play ball" she said as she slowly dissolved until she was completely invisible. "I'll never get used to that," mumbled Lane as he followed the shoe tracks left in the loose gravel of the school's parking lot.

Soon they were at the football field, just as the cheerleaders started their routine. Britney Spears music was booming throughout the field as they started to construct a pyramid. Just as Kitty climbed on top, the football team, led by Aaron Conner, ran out onto the field. "Now!" yelled out Jason, as he threw out a pudding bomb, that instantly splattered on Aaron's chest, causing him to look over to where it had originated, a look of rage in his eyes. The first pudding bomb was almost instantly followed by more, as they toppled the pyramid, and sent cheerleaders flying onto the football team.

"Run!" yelled out Jason, as he threw the last of the balloons, and saw Mr. Ferrinstein storming toward them. Jason took off running, as Jade grabbed Lane's hand and flew as fast as she could to catch up with her brother, which was pretty fast considering he was a cheetah. The only problem was, Jason couldn't see the vice principal up ahead, readying a net to catch the rogue teenager.

"Jason!" jade yelled out desperately, trying to get his attention so he wouldn't run headfirst into the net.

He looked up, but before she could tell him anything, or even send him a telepathic message, he was tangled in the net, and back in human form, trying frantically to disentangle himself before he was taken prisoner. It was only a matter of minutes though, before he was surrounded by the faculty, and being taken into the school.

"I have to go back Lane," said Jade as she landed in the small patch of forest across from the school.

"Well I want to come too, I did my part in that stunt" answered Lane, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"No Lane, Mr. Ferrinstein only saw me and Jason, I don't want to get you in trouble" she said as she leaned forward slightly.

Lane smiled slightly as he closed the small gap between them by pressing his lips to hers, then pulling away slowly, his smile growing. Jade was slightly shocked, but as the shock wore off, she realized how right that felt. "Bye," she whispered quietly as she backed away slowly, her smile growing along with his.

"Bye Jade," answered Lane as he turned to make his way home.

Jade smiled as she took flight toward the school, to meet her doom… er… to accompany her brother.

Once she was there, she found the doors locked. "A normal person would just walk away" she muttered under her breath as she placed her hands on the door, and slowly walked through the glass. Once in the school, she knew exactly which way to go through the labyrinth of halls to get to her brother.

After a couple of minutes, she arrived outside of the metal door of Principal Charles E. Ferrinstein's office. She took a deep breath as the giddy feeling slowly wore off, though the smile remained on her face. She raised her hand, and knocked loudly on the door. A couple seconds later, a confused Mr. Ferrinstein opened it to meet her. The second it had opened; she pushed past him and took a seat next to her brother. He seemed unimpressed by her sudden arrival, but slightly confused by the smile on her face.

"Geez Jade, if I would of known you liked it in here so much I would of gotten you in more trouble" he whispered into her ear as Mr. Ferrinstein took his seat behind an oversized desk.

"Well, now that your partner in crime has arrived, we can discuss your punishment." He said as he adjusted himself in the chair. Just then there was another knock, this one however, was on the main office's door, the room just outside of his office.

"One moment," he said, trying, but failing to hide his annoyance as he walked out of his room, taking special care to close the door of his office.

"So," started Jason, "why so happy?"

"Well…" Jade started, but was interrupted when a crash and muffled scream came from the main office.

"Not good, definitely not good" said Jason, as he walked toward the door.

………………………………………………………………

Okay, sorry if that stunk and really really sorry that I didn't answer reviews. but at least I finally got this chapter up!

As I said, my computers been busted and we had to get a new one, meaning all the work I had on the old one was pretty much sent to the dump, and so was the first version of this chapter, so, I tried to make this one a lil longer and…hope you enjoyed, cause I liked writing it

Peace out


End file.
